1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an artificial reef for use in a body of water to provide a habitat for aquatic life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fish and other aquatic life are naturally attracted to certain structures located below the surface of the water. Coral reefs, rock outcroppings and vegetation, for instance, all provide a natural habitat for supporting fish and other marine life. However, because there are a limited number of these naturally occurring environments, man-made reefs have been used in order to attract fish and other types of aquatic life. These artificial reefs have been created in the past by submerging old ships or boats, automobiles, used tires, concrete blocks and other objects which project from the bottom of the sea floor. In some instances, fishing nets and lines used in commercial and sport fishing can become entangled in these structures, resulting in damage to the nets or lines and in some cases to the reef itself. What is needed is an artificial reef that can be positioned at the bottom of a lake or sea body to provide a habitat for fish and which is constructed to prevent entanglement of passing fishing nets and lines.